Nagisa Hazuki
|minwidth = 5 |maxwidth = 15 |borderradius = 4 |height = 2 |tab1 = Overview |tab2 = Quotes |tab3 = Image Gallery}} Nagisa Hazuki (葉月 渚 Hazuki Nagisa) is one of the main characters of the anime series Free! and the light novel High☆Speed!. He is the breaststroke swimmer in the Iwatobi High School swimming club. Appearance Nagisa is a short, young man with wavy blonde hair and dark pink eyes. His usual school uniform consists of light brown trousers, a white shirt with a red necktie, beige long sleeved jumper, dark gray buttoned up blazer and black shoes. During the spring and summer, he would wear his summer uniform, which consists of gray trousers, a white shirt with short sleeves and a gray collar, the red dotted necktie, beige sleeveless jumper and white shoes. While swimming, Nagisa dons his black swim jammers, which have light pink patterns on them. Personality Nagisa has a cheerful personality and can get very enthusiastic about most things that catch his eye. If there is something that remotely interests him, he will instantly act upon and pursue those feelings. Although Nagisa often thinks of unconventional and strange methods to solve relatively simple problems, his eagerness always influences the situation to work to his favor. He is very strong and is not afraid to speak his mind; these traits define him as a straight-forward person. It was this very straight-forward and bold personality that established the current Iwatobi Swim Team in the first place. Additionally, Nagisa lacks manners to some extent, as he frequently speaks with his mouth full, and tends to be very noisy and untidy. History A little is known about Nagisa's life before entering Iwatobi High School except his time in the Iwatobi Swimming Club. Nagisa once revealed to Makoto, Gou and Rei, when the question why he's so attached to Haruka was brought up, that he has three older sisters, who often dressed him up in girls' clothing and put makeup on him when he was in elementary school. However, in high school the bullying still didn't stop because, time after time, Nagisa's sisters switch his swimsuit with theirs. Plot Relationships Iwatobi High School= Rei and Nagisa seem to be in a great relationship. They both belong to a same class in school and take the same train line to go back home. Nagisa often goes to Rei's home and hangs with him most of his free time.Episode 11 They're often seen doing things together. Rei easily gets manipulated by Nagisa for some reason. Like all other members of the Iwatobi High School Swim Club, Nagisa calls Rei "Rei-chan", adding girlish suffix "-chan" to his name. Nagisa admires Haruka's swimming and enrolls at his school to swim with him again, planning on opening up a swimming club. When he learns that Haruka stopped swimming competitively, he gets sad but instead jokingly asks about starting a Hot Springs Club. Like all other members of the Iwatobi High School Swim Club, Nagisa calls Haruka "Haru-chan", adding girlish suffix "-chan" to his name. Like all other members of the Iwatobi High School Swim Club, Nagisa calls Makoto "Mako-chan", adding girlish suffix "-chan" to his name. Nagisa seems to enjoy teasing Gou by calling her Gou instead of Kou, which is constantly upsetting her. Even though, the two seem to be on good terms and rarely fight (aside from him refusing to call her Kou). They often seen to have a same response, along with Rei. Like all other characters somehow connected with Iwatobi Swimming Club, Nagisa calls Gou "Gou-chan". Like all other characters somehow connected with Iwatobi Swimming Club, Nagisa calls Miho "Ama-chan". |-| Samezuka Academy= Like all other characters somehow connected with Iwatobi Swimming Club, Nagisa calls Rin "Rin-chan", adding girlish suffix "-chan" to his name. |-| Other= Like all other characters somehow connected with Iwatobi Swimming Club, Nagisa calls Goro "Goro-chan", adding girlish suffix "-chan" to his name. Creation and Conception Trivia *Like all members of the Iwatobi High School Swimming Club, Nagisa has a female name. *Nagisa has an extreme sweet tooth. For lunch, he always eats "rock" and "hopping" bread, which is bread with strawberry jam, marmalade, and chocolate on top. It costs ¥480.Iwatobi High School Swimming Club's Diary 1: Track 3 *Nagiasa's favorite food is strawberry shortcake, and he prefers to eat his favorite foods first. *Nagisa dislikes are Math, peppers, and onions. *Nagisa has three older sisters, who often dressed him up in girls' clothing and put makeup on him when he was in elementary school. *The first day Nagisa joined the Iwatobi Swimming Club in elementary school, his sisters had swapped out his swimsuit for a girl's. Haruka ended up wearing the girl's swimsuit and lent his to Nagisa. *Nagisa owns a pink cellphone.Episode 9 *Nagisa likes eating strawberry flavored ice cream and strawberry cake.Free! TV Animation Guidebook *Nagisa's best subject is History, while he's bad at Math. *Nagisa likes history, all sorts of insects, horror movies and thrill rides. *Both Gou and Nagisa's rooms were exactly copied from North American furniture catalogs and blogs.Anime News Network Free! Trivia References Navigation }} de:Nagisa Hazuki pl:Nagisa Hazuki Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Iwatobi High School Category:First Year Category:Male Category:Nagisa Hazuki